battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asha
Asha is a rebel in the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion, which is led by King Haddock of the Wilderwest. Appearance Sixteen year old Asha is a female Viking with medium length auburn hair and hazel eyes. She is rather tall and slender. Asha wears a loose fitting light pink dress, off-white leggings, a brown cardigan sweater and brown boots. Her hair is typically in a side ponytail. She carries no weapons. She is often with her dragon Moonbeam, a pale yellow Stormcutter. Personality Asha is a very kind individual with a big heart. She likes to help people, but her anxious nature usually keeps her from talking to people. Asha is very content to be with people she knows well and can become quite clingy to those she trust. She hates conflict of any sort and always tries to keep the people around her happy, a side-effect of her troubled childhood. Asha also tries to keep from being a burden to people. She can get emotional at times, but is usually in a fairly good mood and can be funny at times. Since joining the Rebellion, she has become less shy, but is still easily frightened. Abilities Asha is not good at combat in any way and her anxiety keeps her from being a leader. She thinks a lot about problems, but rarely speaks up about her ideas. does, however, know how to treat minor injuries, sew, and is good with most dragons. History Family Asha was born to loving parents who had been previously told they could never have children. The couple was pleasantly surprised with the birth of their daughter and spoiled her some, believing she was the only child they could ever have. Asha was taught to sew by her mother from a very young age and her father taught her how to take care of minor injuries. They were very close. When Asha was seven, her father unexpectedly passed away, leaving both herself and her mother devastated. After the initial mourning, Asha's mother started to change. It wasn't long until she was having people over, mostly men. She was constantly mad at her daughter, no matter what she did. When Asha was just barely sixteen, her mother kicked her out. Asha and Moonbeam just flew until they couldn't fly anymore, leading them to discover some of the Dungeon rebels. Role in the Rebellion Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Relationships Moonbeam Moonbeam is a pale yellow Stormcutter and Asha's best friend. They met when Asha was seven and Asha's father helped train her. Moonbeam is a sweet and loving dragon. She is very loyal and loves Asha just as much as Asha loves her. She has a very bad sense of direction for a dragon as has gotten herself and Asha lost on a few occasions. Ander Asha met Ander when Moonbeam got very lost during the Rebellion and landed on a small island called Frid. Ander is eighteen, very protective, and sweet. He and Asha immediately hit it off and quickly became friends. He started to teach her basic hand to hand combat, but she wasn't any good. Soon, they became a little more than friends. He was Asha's first kiss. They kissed right before Asha and Moonbeam were going to try and find their friends again. Asha promised to write him to tell him she was safe as soon as possible. After telling her friends about him, Warren has occasionally playfully teased her about their relationship with the nickname Ashander. Grey Warren Greg Siri Category:Characters Category:Asha